


Living with a lizard

by chessa



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessa/pseuds/chessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No drama,no angst.Just  stories about a Holder girl and her fire lizard</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. arrival

 

 

It turned out to be a beautiful day at Plateau Hold. The weather was sunny with cool breezes. Thread was not expected and all the windows were unshuttered and opened wide. Everyone seemed to be having fun outside and enjoying the lovely day.

 

Which added to Corana’s irritation. She was holed up in her bedroom with her fire lizard egg waiting for it to hatch. It was going on the fifth day .At first it was pleasant and relaxing. She could concentrate on some personal projects, but now she was feeling restless and room-bound. She decided to take a few minutes off and get some food.

 

She went down to the kitchen and checked the pantry first. Not many leftovers. Holders worked hard and enjoyed their meals. She headed back into the kitchen.  Fresh biscuits were just taken out of the oven . Corana took a few and buttered them.

 

There were three women getting food ready. One of them, a tall slim woman put a bowl of blueberries on the counter. Her waist length brown hair was tied back and braided.

 

 She turned around and smiled at Corana. “Not too many, sweetheart. Some are for dinner. We are serving roasted wherry, biscuits with milk gravy and blueberry cornbread.”

 

“Sounds delicious.”

 

“I set aside a little dish of raw wherry parts for your egg.”

 

“Thank you so much, Aunt Irma."

 

“When is your pet going to hatch? Do we send up a tray this evening to your room?”

 

“I hope it is soon. I’ll let you know later if I can come down.”

 

She put the plate of biscuits and the little dish of raw wherry on a tray. She added a glass of fruit juice and hurried back to her room. Normally she would be helping in the kitchen and then going outside to do chores. She felt a little guilty but no one said a word of complaint. Besides, she worked hard, she was due for a short vacation.

 

She entered her bedroom and gasped in dismay. A long crack showed along the top of the shell. She had only left the room for a few minutes, but it could cost her. Did it hatch already and simply fly out the open window? Did she lose her chance for Impression? She shut the door and moved quickly to the egg. No, the little creature was still in the egg. The egg shifted and the crack widened.

 

“Come on , baby. Come out”

 

A tiny fire lizard foot gripped the edge of the shell crack.

It was a green! That’s what she wanted.

 

“Come on girl, try again. One good shove and you’re out.”

 

The egg shifted again and broke in half. A little green fire lizard blinked back at Corana.The Holder girl stared, enchanted by the whirling, jeweled eyes. She felt hunger and curiosity and realized it came from the hatchling. She grabbed some raw wherry meat and held it out.

 

With no fear, the new fire lizard ate the strip and several others. She chirped and stretched out her wings. Then cocked her little head and gazed back at Corana.

 

“You are so beautiful” Corana whispered. “So perfect.” She held out her hand. “Will you let me touch you?” She stroked the delicate head and ran her fingers down the spine while the little green chirped in delight.

 

Then it was the fire lizard’s turn to explore.She walked up Corana’s arm to perch on her shoulder. She nudged her head under Corana’s chin and hummed in delight.

 

Corana spent the afternoon with her enchanting new pet. When dinner bell rang, she whistled and tapped her shoulder. The green fire lizard, which she named Feena, flew to her shoulder as if she had been doing it for years.

 

Her brother was already seated.

 

“Notice anything different, Brother.” She did a dramatic pose in the doorway.

 

 Fidello frowned. “Did you do something different with your dress? Add a sash or a vest?”

 

“No!!”

 

“Then something with your hair? Added a new necklace.” he smiled .The green fire lizard was impossible to miss but it was so easy sometimes to tease her.” I’m glad you got a green. You really wanted one.”

 

 The children clustered around her. Corana knelt down and held Feena cupped in her hands so each child could touch her. She ate supper with Feena curled up in her lap.

 

 A few hours later everyone had admired her new fire lizard and she sat by the fireplace alone with her brother. Feena was curled up, asleep in her hands.

 

 Fidello said. “I am happy for you. She looks very pretty.”  

 

“Thank you.” Corana sighed in delight,”She is perfect.”

 

Her bother eyed her.” Are you going to show her to Lord Jaxom when he visits?”

 

“He won’t be visiting as often as he used to.”

 

A long pause “I’m sorry, lass.”

 

“It’s all right. I never envisioned myself running Ruatha Hold. I’ll stay here until I get married.”

 

Her brother’s next words surprised her.

 

“Why do you think I will kick you out? This is always your home.”

 

 She stared at him. Something in his tone…

“I always thought you would have a wife and kids .She would be the one running the Hold and I would just get in the way with your family.”

 

“Not really. I just assumed you’d get a husband and settle in here. I really don’t want kids so I was going to be an uncle to yours.”

 

‘But someday you are bringing a woman here.”

 

“Well, I‘ve tried to be discreet but that is something you never have to be worried about.”

 

She suddenly got up and hugged him. His news was startling but made no real difference. “Good night, brother.”

 

Corana went upstairs to her room.She put a soft little blanket in a wicker basket and put Feena in it. She expected a fuss but the fire lizard was exhausted. The little green curled up instantly and went to sleep. Corana put the basket near the head of her bed.

 

She was tired and got into bed. Then she heard odd little whistling sounds. Corana realized the sounds were Feena. The fire lizard was snoring. Corana laughed softly.Everything about Feena enchanted her, even her snores were adorable.

 

She loved the brother and aunt dearly .They were her only family since her parents died. But they were older and often busy with Hold duties. Sometimes she felt a need for more affection. That need was calmed by the emotional link to her fire lizard. Now she understood when dragonmen talked of the bond between them and their dragons.

Feena was more than a new pet, more than a puppy or kitten.

 

 She was a lifetime companion.

 

 


	2. Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Corana and Feena

Bad Girl  
Corana checked under the bed. There it was. Her favorite ring, a garnet stone set in bronze. She grabbed it and crawled out. She sat on the bed in despair.

Shells, what was she going to do? Her pet had gone from darling to demon and turned the entire Hold inside-out. There was no person experienced with a fire lizard to give Corana advice. There was no Queen fire lizard to keep the green fire lizard in line.Feena felt she could commit any mischief she wanted and there seemed to be no limit.

Under the bed was Feena’s favorite place for hoarding. Jewelry, writing pens. various small items were constantly stolen.

What she did not steal, she destroyed. Ripping apart straw hats and knitting projects. Socks and pillows were shredded. Leather belts and gloves were chewed through. She could not sit on a shelf without knocking things down. Breakable items were quickly taken down and wrapped up. Feena would sneak into rooms at night. She would steal items or wake people by suddenly screaming loudly for attention

It was impossible to keep her out of the kitchen. She would help herself to any food left unguarded. In a few minutes she ate an entire plate of plum tarts, upsetting the Hold children. Another time, a bowl of blueberries was washed to set to drain. She tipped over the basket. She swatted and chased the berries all over the kitchen floor. Even when the kitchen was busy, it only took seconds for her to teleport in and do mischief.

Taking her outside did little good. She would follow Corana into the garden and uproot plants. Feena dived into the wherry pens, sending them into a panic. Pulling down clothes set out to dry. Crawling into a sheep’s carcass and gorging herself.

Her biggest offense was finding the small hut that held the nets for the annual salmon run. Entangling herself, she screamed for rescue. She had to be freed by cutting the nets. Now parts of the net had to be retied.

Corana tried everything. Scolding, yelling, swatting her with a cloth. Giving her small toys to play with. Confining her was no good because she would go between.

And Feena was always sorry. She whimpered and wailed. She hung her head and her wings drooped. She tried so hard to please and cried with such heartbreak that Corana was convinced that she finally got through to the little creature. But she would get into trouble with new stunts.

“CORANA!! CORANA!!” came from the kitchen.

She ran in and the cook pointed to the heath fire. It was banked for the evening meal and Feena had crawled into the ashes and embers and buried herself. As the two women watched in disbelief, Feena realized she was caught. 

The fire lizard scrambled out, thrashing her wings, sending embers and ashes all over the kitchen.Corana chased her fleeing pet that left an ashy trail to her room.Corana tried not to think of what damage was being done to her room. She just closed the door and yelled for Feena to stay in there.

Then she went back into the kitchen. The bread and foods had been put away safely in the pantry. But the tables, counter, floor, all surface areas had to be wiped down and cleaned free of ash.

She set out wearily to do her chores and realized to her embarrassment that most of them were already done. Only one chore left, a task she had done ever since she was a little girl. Corana set out for the barns. The Hold had three barns made of brick and stone with metal doors and roofs.

First barn was dairy for the milk cows and goats. Several dishes had been laid out for the barn cats and a milk-filled container was left out. Rodents and vermin were attracted to the barns and kept the cats busy. They did good work, the Holders often found dead bodies of mice and this was their reward. She filled the dishes with milk and picked up the container to take with her.

She set out to the second barn. This was their storage barn. It also held the equipment used on the fields. At harvesting times the barn would be filled to the top with hay and grain. For their own use, to be sent to other holds, or to be used to barter for items they wanted.

The cats were waiting for her. As she laid down plates and filled them with milk, the cats emerged from the shadows. Since this barn was between the other two, and containing no livestock, these cats were the most feral. 

Onto the third barn. The cats were already waiting and meowing for her. This held the Hold horses and oxen. Some stalls were empty for when Travelers or Traders visited

Feena suddenly appeared and tried to land on her shoulder. Corana shoved her off.

The youngest pair of oxen was still in training. Corana tried not to make pets of male calves. Most of them would end up as meat. But two of the calves worked so well together that they were spared as a working part of the Hold. One was unusually dark. His name was Black and the second was Gus.

She went over to scratch their foreheads.

Gus suddenly lifted his head and snorted upon seeing the green fire lizard. Feena hissed back and Gus shifted nervously.

Corana said sharply, “Stop it. Don’t attack the oxen. I am still mad at you.”

Feena flew up to a barn beam, for once, out of trouble.

She laid down the plates and filled them with milk. The cats came over to drink. Some of the cats were tame enough to touch. She often tried to grab a kitten as a pet. But they seemed to be born feral so over the years she gave up. But she enjoyed feeding time. Sitting down and listening to the animals eat gave Corana some cozy alone time.

She heard a rustling sound and tensed. Tunnel snakes were also attracted to rodents. Cats hunted them but only the biggest of the toms could fight a tunnel snake. Holders would kill them with a rake of a hoe when one was found. Not just mice ,they went after kittens or wherry chicks as well. Corana just hated them. Even the sight of one revolted her.

Feena glided down and approached the cats. She attempted to drink some milk and one of the cats hissed at her. Feena hissed back and the two of them settled down. But Corana sat upright. She remembered the fire lizards flocking around Ruth and sometimes a bronze or gold would hiss at the others. Was that it? Did the fire lizards use hissing as a control or discipline to keep the others in line?

Deep in thought, Corana went back into the kitchen to help with dinner. She brought out a dish of beef and mushrooms and turned away to get napkins to set the table. 

Instantly Feena was on the table and started to help herself. Instead of yelling, Corana pointed at the fire lizard and hissed. “You!!! SSSST!!!BAD GIRL!!! SSST!!!.

The little green instantly froze and whimpered. When the holder girl picked her up and put her on the floor, she stayed down.

Finally,Corana hit on the right approach. In a few more days, order was restored at Plateau Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to use to silly term "herdbeast"  
> We all know they have horses and cows!!


	3. Treadfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes on in a Hold during Threadfall?

Fort Weyr informed Plateau Hold that Thread would fall in the late afternoon going into the night. It was expected to be very heavy and prolonged.  
Fort Weyr went on the alert. For not only was Plateau Holding at risk but their pasturelands and croplands. These were enormous tract areas to defend at all costs.  
Benden Weyr also pledged their help. There was an odd period of waiting as Hold and Weyrs braced for the worst.

  
At the Hold, chores were done as quickly as possible. Hold animals were brought in early. The grazing livestock out in the ranges were too numerous to be brought in. They would have to stay as they were.

  
Corana finished her chores and was feeding the feral cats early. She fed the cats at First barn and Second Barn. She went onto the Third Barn. Corana set one bowl closer to her than the others. One of the cats had a litter of kittens and Corana wanted to be sure the mother cat got her share. Corana sat down for several moments to watch the kittens play.

  
Then she heard the Alarm Bell.  
Thread had arrived early.

  
She jumped to her feet and ran outside. Shading her eyes, she gazed into the sky  
She saw them, flashes of green and blue.  
Then flashes of gold.  
The Queens Wing.

  
She sprinted to the Hold, trying not to trip as she kept her eyes on the dragons. Feena flew ahead of her, calling out in excitement. Actually, she had plenty of time, but with the alarm bell still ringing it seemed wrong to just _walk in_.

  
Corana ran inside the Hold and up the stairs. Her window was already latched and shuttered.  
In a central place near the doors sat a large wicker basket. It held embroidered name patches of every Hold member. Corona reached in and took out hers. The basket was almost empty. Corana felt relief because that meant everyone was accounted for. The heavy iron doors were closed and bolted.

  
Threadwatch had begun.

  
Although everyone was in lockdown, this was also a time to socialize. Time for storytelling, and games of dice and cards. Almost everyone had some personal project reserved for times like this.

  
Corana went into the kitchen. Dinner was delicious, meat and beans in a spicy sauce. She took some buttered bread and went to the fireplace. She found a cozy chair to curl up in and watched the fire.

  
Feena flew to the mantel above the fireplace, one of her favorite spots. She often curled up and enjoyed the warmth. Feena kept walking up and down the mantel for several minutes before she settled down.

  
Two older women, Charla and Edie were also at the fireplace. They were making rag dolls for the two youngest Hold girls, their project for Threadfall.

  
Corana glanced up at the ceiling. She knew with the Hold safe the dragons would be out defending the livestock and crops so necessary for survival.

 

  
She wished she could see them. She never expected to get a dragon. The Hold had been Searched before and boys had been selected so it was not unheard of. But she had never been selected and even if she did, her chances were slim for getting a queen. She knew some girls stayed in the Lower Caverns of a Weyr, hoping for another chance to Impress. But Corana thought of herself as a practical girl. If she was going to spend a couple of years cooking and cleaning and doing clothes she did not have to leave home to do that.

  
She liked riding a dragon. Her few rides on Ruth had been exciting but she really did want not a dragon of her own.  
She wanted to see the battle. She often went out on the rooftop to look at the stars. The Threads would be glowing and the night sky lit up with flashes of fire from the dragons. Her brother was up on the tower with another Holdsman and she wished she was there.

A journeyman harper assigned to Plateau Hold was organizing a concert, setting up the Hold’s collection of reed flutes and drums. She walked over and joined them. She possessed a clear, high singing voice and a few hours went by.

  
Fidello came down. He was bringing up some klah and he said the Threadfall had lessened a great deal.  
Corana decided to ask to go up with him.

  
She stood up and cried out in sudden agony. She doubled over and fell to her knees. She had been jabbed all over with very sharp knitting needles. Then a blast of freezing cold. So cold she shook all over.  
What was wrong with her??

  
She was still recovering when she heard a scream. Then several children cried out and pointed. Corana looked and gasped in horror.

  
Feena.

  
The fire lizard was standing on the floor, her body covered with raw bloody welts. Her wings were tattered showing the delicate bones. Her eyes were half-closed in misery and pain. She whimpered, then screamed out a long wail of agony. The holder girl got to her feet and ran to her wounded green.

  
Feena went out in Threadfall!

  
Aunt Irma took charge. She stepped forward with a bowl of water and a towel. “Corana, hold her.” She called out “I need bandages and numbweed salve.”  
Charla got bandages and numbweed as Irma and Corana tried to wash the blood off the fire lizard. Corana heard the All-Clear bell and children were hustled off to bed.

  
Corana felt Aunt Irma suddenly grab her wrist.  
“Take deep breaths. Do you need to lie down?”  
Corana frowned at her. “What?”  
“Your fire lizard is badly hurt. Both of you are going into shock. Your skin is cold and you look dizzy and confused. Take some deep breaths right now.”  
Corana closed her eyes and took some deep, long breaths.  
“That’s better. Keep deep breathing and stay awake. You could still lose her if you don’t.”

  
She heard a man’s voice talking to Fidello. A dragonrider. He must have been doing a flyover and seen the red flag that something was wrong.

  
“We need to wrap her wings close to her.” He helped bandage the wings with expert care.  
“Her wings looked so awful I was scared to touch them.”  
“Threadscore heals fast, if she makes it through the night. I’ll send a healer to you.”  
“Are you going to take her with you?”

  
The dragonrider shook his head. “The Weyrs are very chaotic right now. We had a lot of injuries. Keep her quiet and wrapped up. In a couple of hours, it will be morning. Do not let her eat or drink.”

  
In the darkened hallway, Corona settled into her chair by the fire. Carefully holding Feena in her lap. The fire lizard was asleep. Bandaged with her shredded wings close to her sides, she was covered with numbweed and dosed with fellis juice.  
Corana could not sleep. She felt exhausted but was wide awake. She was horrified at her green’s injuries. Why did she do it? Did her own wanting to see the Threadfight give Feena to idea to do so? Was she going to live? The wounds looked frightening. Was she going to heal her wings. Was she going to fly again?

  
She stared into the darkness and felt very alone.


	4. Early morning visit

The dragonrider kept his word. Early morning a green dragon landed in the courtyard and the rider stepped through the open Hold doors. 

“Hello, is this the Hold with an injured fire lizard?”

Corana was exhausted and spoke without thinking

“He said they would send a healer.”

The dragon girl tensed. “I am one. Before I Impressed Path, I was fostered and trained as a healer. I have three fire lizards; my best friend has ten. If any fire lizard gets injured or ill, I am the best one to treat it.”

“My apologies, I did not mean to offend.” 

Mirrim grinned. “You didn’t, I’m just touchy. Where is your fire lizard?”

“She is upstairs in my room. I’m Corana.”

“I’m Mirrim.”

In Corana’s room, Mirrim unwrapped Feena’s bandages. Mirrim drew in her breath. “Hold her still”. Corana held her green firmly as Mirrim carefully stretched out the wings, one at a time. Feena whimpered and twice tried to pull her wing out of Mirrim’s fingers. “I know, little girl.” Mirrim crooned. “but we got to do this. You are being so good. You are such a good girl.”

Mirrim sat back on her heels. “It’s not as bad as I thought. Her wing bones are not broken and she should heal. Wing membranes grow back fast. Keep her quiet, feed her beef broth for the next couple days. I see you used numbweed. This is an oil we use on our dragon’s wings to help them heal.” She pulled a jar from her carry pack. “Use it as often as possible. Gently spread out her wings a couple times a day.”

“Are you going to take her back to the Weyr?”

“No, she will be better with you. I ‘ll come back for the next few days. The most important thing, and I cannot say it enough, is to stay calm. When you are with her, you must project a calm, positive attitude that she will get better.”

 

Mirrim came back daily and on the sixth morning said that Feena would heal. “Keep stretching out her wings for the next month. Let her fly when she wants, the more the better. As a matter of fact, do not carry her on your shoulder. Encourage her to walk or fly.”

Letting the fire lizard alone to rest, the girls moved into the kitchen and got mugs of klah. Mirrim talked of treating injured dragons at the Weyr.

“Thank you, Mirrim. I was so horrified when she came back so bloody.”

“I didn’t want to be insulting, but most fire lizards know enough not to go out in Threadfall.”

“Feena will. Any silly idea goes in her head, she has got to try it”

Mirrim grinned over her mug. “The worst case was when our Wingsecond F’Nor tried to ride his dragon to the Red Star. They came back almost dead. Canth had his wings snapped and shredded and his skin was almost scraped off. I was a lot younger, but it was terrifying. Every time I had some spare minutes, I would head over with numbweed and oil. And Canth was a huge brown. But he healed just fine.”

Corana sighed with relief. “That’s good to know. What do I owe you?”

“Shells, we don’t charge for helping. As long as she doesn’t try it again.” 

Corana went into the cold room to get some milk.

“What are you doing with that?”

“I was going to make strawberry ice cream for tonight. The children picked strawberries and I make good ice cream.”

” Sounds delicious. Want any help?”

“Sure, I would like the company and we can talk about fire lizards."

Mirrim gave a smile of delight. “I would love to help. I helped Manora and Brekke with a lot before I Impressed and sometimes I miss being around other females.” 

“The Weyrs have women, don’t they?”

“Yes, but not among the dragon ranks. I am the only girl to Impress a green. I feel I must fight for everything I do. But to be fair F’Lar and N’ton are stressing on Search to bring back girls to try on greens. So, things will get better. But Path makes it all worthwhile. I love her more than anyone else.”

 

After a few hours the ice cream was ready. Corana put it away in the cold-room and the girls relaxed with some ice cream “You were right. This is one of the best ice creams I ever had.”

“Why thank you.”

“Um, could I have a glass of that milk?” Mirrim drank a full glass and held it against her forehead. “Oh, that was so good, such a treat. If you want to pay me, do you have any butter to spare?”

“Don’t you people get tithed? I know we send dairy products on our list to Fort Weyr.”

“Yes, we do, we get tithed very well. But milk and cream doesn’t keep for long. All milk goes to the Weyrlings.Usually we put a slice of cheese on a slice of bread and toast it.”

“If you want milk and cream, come on down. We have so much we give it to the feral barn cats.”

Mirrim laughed and pointed her empty glass at Corana.” I will take you up on that and drop in some evenings. Could I have another glass before I go?”


	5. Battleground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How comes no one else has mentioned this?

Corana stared with dismay at the task in front of her. A huge pile of dragon poop. The dragon poop was rich in phosphorus and nitrates, perfect for renewal and adding nutrients back into a field.  
Dragons ingest trace amounts of firestone when they fight thread. When requested, dragonriders visited a certain spot and contributed. They always left with a cheery wave and the shouted assurance that they could do lots more!! 

It would not be so bad if the dragons could just fly over a field but that would be far too easy. The dragon poop had to be shoveled onto a cart and taken elsewhere to spread out and dry. Then, carefully mixed with cow, horse manure and organic garbage from the Hold. This, thankfully, would be a job for others.  
It was necessary only twice a year for a field, but it was one of the most loathed chores on the Hold.

The wicker basket with their name badges was used for random selection of chores not done on a weekly or daily basis.  
When her name was called out, Corana looked around hopefully. Sometimes one chore could be traded for another, but everyone gave her sad smiles of sympathy.

She sighed and looked over at her partner of the day.  
“Matt, what will be planted here?”  
“Tubers,” replied Matt  
“Well, it looks like there will be plenty for everyone.”  
After this was done, Corana planned a hot bath for the rest of the day

Corana glanced over at Feena and smiled. The green was perched on the yoke of Black and Gus, chirping happily. She had befriended the two young oxen and visited them quite often.  
Feena had fully recovered from her frightening experience with Thread. She still bore healing scar lines from the worst of Thread. But Corana’s worst fear did not happen. Feena could fly and flew often.  
Matt and Corana tied scarves over their lower faces and began. Corana dug in with her hoe and a huge clump fell apart.  
The Holder girl shrieked and backed away, A tunnel snake had burrowed in and was trying to rebury itself. Corana loathed and feared snakes and the sight of this one, here of all places, was just too much.

Matt lifted his rake but Feena was faster. The fire lizard shot past them at the snake. Digging in her feet, she grabbed part of the snake in her teeth and dragged it out in the open.  
The snake coiled and struck. Feena jumped in the air and landed, all four clawed feet on the snake. The snake recoiled and struck again but Feena was airborne. She dove at the snake a second time, digging into the wounded snake.  
A third time she jumped and attacked. Gripping the injured snake tightly, Feena bit the head and killed it.

The green fire lizard then lifted her head to the sky and screamed in victory.  
The battle was so sudden and unexpected that the two Holders did not have time to react. Matt poked carefully but the snake was quite dead.  
Feena went to Corana, wriggling and chirping with excitement. Corana felt a fierce pride in her green. Feena had been around snakes in the barns and show no reaction. When Corana screamed, the fire lizard thought she was in danger and risked herself to protect the Holder girl.

Feena was a heroine. The body of the snake was brought back as proof. Even Mirrim, coming in for a milk run, praised Feena. The fire lizard had risen in status. No one could call her a pet or pest anymore.

Now the fire lizard had a job to do and she took to it with enthusiasm. During the day she no longer stayed in the Hold or followed Corana but went out on Patrol. The Three Barns, the additional storage sheds, the wherry pens, the vegetable gardens and the nearest grazing pastures, all came under her watch. She even checked the favorite berry patches visited by the children and the small watermill by the side of the river.

Day after day, she kept her patrol. When she won, she would appear on the kitchen windowsill, dancing in pride with the dead snake gripped tightly in her teeth.  
She was rewarded with a saucer of milk or cream. And praise. Lots of praise.

Although sometimes the size of the snake made Corana’s heart skip a beat, she never failed to tell her green that she was the bravest fire lizard in all of Pern  
.


End file.
